


Stop The Tape (And Rewind)

by jdmazz



Category: Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: M/M, Minnesota fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdmazz/pseuds/jdmazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's three am on a Saturday night and Kendall and James find there's nothing to watch. They take matters into their own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop The Tape (And Rewind)

**Author's Note:**

> So I orphaned the old work, regretted it, remade my pseud and posted it again. Sorry for the inconvenience! Haha.

James groaned and rested his head on the couch as Kendall zapped through the channels, hoping to find something they could watch. For some unexplainable reason, there was nothing interesting to watch at three am and James just couldn’t wrap his head around it, because, um, hey, it was Saturday night. Everyone was up at three am when it was Saturday… or at least they were supposed to be, if you asked him.  
  
“Kendall, I’m bored,” he whined and hit him in the knee, indicating he needed attention and he needed it fast. Logan and Carlos were asleep in James’s room, probably curled up into each other like they always were when all four of them spent time together – Kendall and James had learned to not question it, because what would they want to do that for?  
  
Sleepovers were fun, especially when it was winter in Minnesota and they could curl up in front of the fireplace after a long day of snowball fights, but not when Logan just kept whining about having to study the next day and Carlos had used up all his energy around midnight.  Kendall and James always ended up being the last two awake and, let’s face it; they just couldn’t do much when it was so late at night.  
  
“Just go to sleep,” Kendall replied uninterested and swatted James’s hand away, his ridiculous eyebrows furrowed in annoyance as he was desperately trying to find something to watch. James went silent and observed him, noticing how the light of the TV was shining on Kendall’s face and lighting up his nose, which,  _oh_.  
  
“Your nose seems even bigger like this,” James snorted and ducked away when Kendall’s hand reached out to hit him, but his eyes were still focused on the TV. The noises that came out of the speakers made them both stiffen and James looked up, recognizing that sound anywhere.  
  
“Kendall?” he whispered as his eyes were drawn to the screen, watching how some well-endowed guy with golden hair was kissing a handsome brunette – though James highly doubted “kissing” would be the right term here. Licking each other’s faces off seemed like a way more appropriate way to describe what was going on and though James had enough experience with kisses like that, this was different, because, well. The guy had golden hair. And if James squinted the girl’s hair had the same length as his and…  
  
“Kendall,” he hissed again and watched how the leader’s face snapped into his direction and he let out a sigh of relief at his response. He needed to figure out what crossing the line was, because James tended to be a little extreme sometimes and he had never been good at knowing how far was too far – that’s what Kendall was for, after all.  
  
“Are we… What…” he started and snapped his mouth shut when Kendall looked at him with an indefinable expression on his face. He could see the determination behind it, causing him to shiver, because this was Kendall’s game face. Big things happened when Kendall’s eyes were dead-set like they were now, when the corners of his mouth lifted into the tiniest little smirk no one would notice but James, Carlos and Logan. A strange kind of tension filled the air, full of expectations, and James found he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Kendall’s.  
“Maybe this is actually a really good movie,” Kendall said neutrally, but he bored his eyes into James’s, making clear James shouldn’t address the situation at hand because it was obvious this was not particularly a  _good_  movie and they both knew what it was in reality.  
  
“Yeah, okay,” James nodded fervently and threw a little smirk into Kendall’s direction. “Let’s just see how the, uh, plot evolves.” He coughed as he struggled with the words, while at the same time he was proudly thinking to himself that yes, he did learn _something_  from Logan. Ha.  
  
“Okay,” Kendall awkwardly repeated, clearing his throat as he turned back to the television. The couple had moved to the kitchen and the girl had hopped on the counter. James swallowed away the lump in his throat when the girl’s hands went up to the blonde guy’s shoulders, unbuttoning the plaid shirt he was wearing and wow, okay, a plaid shirt? Was the universe trying to tell him that plaid was actually an accepted fashion item now? Not that he cared, of course, because even if Nicole Scherzinger started walking around in plaid now, James wouldn’t give in – his body just wasn’t made for plaid. No one’s body was made for plaid, which was why he’d spend forever trying to get Kendall to wear something fashionable, because how were they supposed to become superstars when Kendall looked like a hobo? It was bad enough he was wearing his hockey jersey in the house at three am, but the plaid really needed to go.  
  
James looked back to the screen and nearly choked when he saw that the blonde guy’s shirt was definitely off now and his jeans were pooled around his ankles as the girl spread her legs. James’s eyes raked over the blonde’s lanky figure, saw how his muscles flexed and his boxers were tight around his legs and suddenly, his own jeans were starting to grow uncomfortably tight.  He coughed and crossed his legs, grabbing a pillow because the girl wasn’t even undressed yet and if Kendall noticed, he might come to assumptions that were definitely going to cause trouble and, most importantly, weren’t even true.  
  
His attention moved to the girl on the screen again, who hooked her fingers into the waistband of the blonde’s boxers and yanked them down, revealing what James didn’t want to see, but when he did, he couldn’t break his stare. He’d had his fair share of girls. Hell, he’d even kissed a guy or two because he had been curious, but this? This was new to him, as were the consequences, because he felt like his jeans were going to rip in two if he didn’t do something about it soon. Which was just unfortunate, because with Kendall in the room, he wasn’t going to do anything about it. As close as they were, that was just not an option. Not that he wanted to. Nope.  
  
He glanced to the side and saw to his satisfaction that Kendall’s face had gone beet red and his mouth was open in a silent moan, his hand twitching as if he was fighting to not let it rub his crotch. His eyes traveled down south and he noticed with a smirk that Kendall was struggling with the same issue James had going on, and things were definitely going to be a lot easier now.  
  
James removed the pillow from his lap and waited a few seconds, contemplating what his next move should be, but then the girl’s hand wrapped around the blonde’s dick and all thoughts left James’s head and all he could see was the hand moving up and down and back up again. His feet nervously tapped the floor as finally the girl was starting to undress too. When they were both naked, the guy grabbed the girl’s legs and James let out a loud groan and moved his right hand to his crotch, rubbing furiously but subtly over the denim because even though Kendall was horny too, this was a situation that was supposed to be awkward. Vaguely, in the back of his mind, James wondered why it actually wasn’t as uncomfortable as it should have been.  
  
He let out a sigh at the slight friction he craved for but it wasn’t enough, never enough, and all subtlety was thrown out of the window when the guy actually entered the girl on screen. James mumbled ‘fuck it’ and popped open the button of his jeans, sliding it down just enough to grab his dick and thumb the slit and oh,  _yes_. That was more like it.  
  
He got lost in himself for a second, not noticing anything but the scene in front of him and his own hand on himself, until he heard a soft groan next to him. He snapped his head into the direction of the sound, seeing Kendall in a similar position right next to him on the leather couch. It was a sight he was pretty sure was going to be imprinted on his mind forever and he knew this couch would never be the same again – that would be a big problem in the future, but right now he couldn’t care less, his thoughts only focused on how fucking hot Kendall looked, how badly he wanted to crawl over and kiss the exposed skin on his neck and run his fingers through his blonde locks as he bit down roughly, sinking his teeth into the skin, and this was not the train of thought James wanted to board when it came to his best friend, because the destination was not one he wanted to arrive at.  
  
Quiet ‘ah, ah, ah’s’ were leaving James’s mouth in silent sobs and he threw his head back, his hips stuttering into his own grip as he went back to watching the screen with half-lidded eyes, and fuck, how was he so close already when it had barely been a minute? His right hand began to shake and so his left hand took over, but it wasn’t good enough, not even nearly and then the couple on screen finished with a scream, causing the room to be filled with a deafening silence.  
  
“Well,” James breathed, breaking the silence first. He was highly aware of his unzipped pants around his thighs and cringed as he tucked himself back into his boxers, the fabric straining against his member.  His hair fell into his eyes as he buckled up his belt and sat up straight again. “That was shit, no one who’s supposed to know what he’s doing lasts that short.”  
  
Kendall barked out an awkward laugh as he too zipped up his jeans, his face pulled into an uncomfortable grimace.  
  
“It sucked,” he agreed and sighed as he closed his eyes, obviously trying to will his erection away. James observed him while he bit his lip, his earlier fantasy of crawling over and kissing Kendall’s neck coming back to him in full force. He shifted a little closer to his best friend, making a swift decision, and lay his right hand on his knee, his expression turning into The Face he’d perfected.  
  
“What are you doing?” Kendall’s eyes snapped open abruptly and he almost strained his neck as he looked at James, a mixture of surprise, fear and anticipation written on his face.  
  
“I was thinking,” James spoke in a low voice, noticing how Kendall shivered at his intonation. A confident smirk appeared around the corners of his mouth as his hand traveled up higher, his lips closer to Kendall’s ear, “that we could do way better.”  
  
“What are you talking about?” Kendall’s leader instincts seemed to return to him as he grabbed James’s hand, effectively stopping him from moving any closer, and squeezed his fingers tightly. He glanced to the side with a frown on his face, unintentionally only bringing his mouth closer to James’s.  
  
“We should tape one,’” James breathed, the words ghosting across Kendall’s lips. Kendall tried to inch away from him, but their intertwined hands kept him from going away too far. James tightened his grip on Kendall’s fingers and threw his left leg over the blonde’s lap, supporting his weight with his knees. His free hand went up to stroke the skin on Kendall’s neck as he could feel his body buzz in anticipation.  
  
“I am not doing this with you. Or any other guy,” Kendall angrily spat and tried to push him off of his lap, not about to admit that he was enjoying this, because no. As much as he had felt attracted to his best friend since he could practically remember, this was not happening.  
“But you want to,” James murmured, his voice dropping a few octaves and Kendall wondered how he  _did_  that, just when he thought he’d heard the worst of it. “That blonde guy totally turned you on.”  
  
A silence fell between them for a second until Kendall could practically feel James smirking. “He looked like you, you know. And everyone thought I was the narcissistic one here.” Suddenly Kendall had enough, grabbing James’s other hand and pushing him backwards.  
“Get. Off,” he groaned, but James maneuvered himself in such a way that his crotch was now hovering above Kendall’s, almost touching but not quite yet, and Kendall stilled his movements when a devilish grin made its way to James’s face.  
  
“Oh, I plan to,” he half-groaned and brought his hips down to meet Kendall’s, whose mouth went slack in a mix of surprise and pleasure. The hold on James’s hands loosened, causing him to grip the couch for better leverage, and he rubbed his still throbbing crotch against his best friend’s, who couldn’t hold back the moan that escaped his lips.  
  
“What’s the matter, Kendall?” James whispered as he finally brought his lips to Kendall’s throat. He let them linger across the skin, kissing and caressing without leaving a bruise, and he could feel how Kendall’s breath got caught in his throat. “You’re starting to look a little flustered.”  
  
“Fucking hell,” Kendall groaned and pulled James’s face up with both hands, pulling him towards him and smashing his lips against his, regaining the control he craved for in the situation all along. James’s hand disappeared underneath Kendall’s jersey and trailed up his stomach as his hips and mouth moved frantically in the same rhythm.  
  
“You like it when you feel me against you, don’t you,” James huskily spoke against Kendall’s mouth and moved his hips into a peculiar hard thrust against Kendall, who could only nod before he forced James’s lips open with his tongue and started to lick his way inside, his teeth scraping across James’s lips harshly. James sucked on his tongue, eyes closed, and his right hand travelled up to tangle in Kendall’s hair, pulling him even closer to him because it wasn’t enough, never enough.  
  
“You liked to look at that blonde guy,” James panted as he broke away from Kendall, his hips still moving against him and making him throb harder than he had before in his jeans. He threw his head in his neck and closed his eyes as he sped up a little, making Kendall gasp in the process.  
  
“And?” Kendall managed to speak before he let out a not so manly whine, James harshly tugging on his hair.  
  
“And that means you like to look at yourself, too… So we should do this.” His nails dug into Kendall’s shoulders when his left hand moved up his shirt. Kendall whimpered at the touch, the pain hurting in just the right way and he bit down on the skin of James’s neck, just to make him hurt the same amount.  
  
“Get the camera. Now.” James broke away from Kendall with a gasp and shivered at the determination in his voice, his stomach churning a bit at the prospect of what was about to happen and feeling quite proud of himself at himself for his success. James Diamond always got what he wanted. Always.  
  
The trip to his room and back took him longer than he’d wanted to, trying his hardest to not wake up Carlos and Logan, who were indeed curled up into each other like he’d suspected. Carlos was clinging to Logan like he was his own personal teddy bear, arms wrapped tight around the boy and leg thrown across the other’s hips. James would’ve stopped and watched for a while, if it hadn't been for his straining jeans and the fact that Kendall was alone in the living room right now, waiting for him.  
  
When he arrived back in the living room, Kendall was already panting heavily and furiously rubbing his crotch through his jeans, not quite wanting to open them yet but not having enough self-control to just let it be, either. James had to swallow a few times before he could move or even think again, clearing his head as he positioned the camera in front of the couch on his tripod.  
  
“Get back here,” Kendall managed to hiss and motioned James to come over, who crawled into his lap again and started roaming his hands up the jersey, taking it off as fast as he could. If they were going to film this, Kendall wasn’t wearing that  _thing_  for long.  
  
“James.” His name had never sounded more beautiful in his own ears and he attacked Kendall’s neck with small bites, scratching his teeth over the milky skin. Kendall arched up into James’s hands and pushed him away for a second, lifting the black tank top he was wearing over his head and throwing it across the room carelessly before bringing his lips back to James’s. He forced the brunette’s mouth open with teeth, tugging on his bottom lip, and started exploring his mouth again, his tongue touching the roof of James’s mouth. James’s hands went up to his shoulders for better grip and Kendall ran his hands over the blonde’s back, muscles flexing at his touch.  
  
He felt so warm, so strong on top of him, that Kendall couldn’t help but let his hands travel south, slipping into the back of his jeans and pushing it down, along with his boxer briefs, just so he could touch the skin of his ass with a finger, trailing down teasingly.  
  
“Kendall,” James broke away from the kiss. Kendall took the moment to look straight into the camera for a second, noticing the red blinking light, and felt a fire surging through him that hadn’t possessed him before.  
  
“Stop talking and fuck me,” Kendall groaned and forcefully unbuckled James’s belt, unzipping his jeans and lifting James up so he could take them off, leaving him straining against his boxer briefs. Kendall’s mouth started to water and he latched his mouth onto James’s nipple, who arched back into him and enjoyed the pleasure taking over him, Kendall nipping at his chest.  
  
“Wait,” James uttered and used the grip he had on Kendall’s shoulders to push him back against the couch, legs sprawled out across the cushion. Kendall looked up into James’s sparkling hazel eyes, gleaming in mischief, and he gasped out when James’s mouth started leaving gentle kisses across his ­chest, leaning over him as he trailed down, circling his tongue around his navel and making Kendall shiver.  
  
James’s fingers popped the button of Kendall’s jeans, sliding down the zipper and pulling down his jeans and boxers in one swift motion, leaving them to pool around his ankles. Kendall’s dick sprang free into the open air and he couldn’t stop his hands from shaking, opting to tangle them tight into James’s hair instead as he kissed the inside of his thighs.  
  
“You’ll love this, I promise,” James murmured with a smirk and wrapped a firm hand around the base before he licked a stripe up the visible vein, making Kendall buck his hips up into James’s grip. James shook his head and took the tip into his mouth, his tongue sliding across the slit as he tried to hold Kendall still with his free hand. He might be good, but he didn’t need Kendall to hit the back of his throat. He had singing lessons tomorrow afternoon, after all.  
  
Sweat started to pool around Kendall’s forehead when James looked up and he smirked, the hand that previously had a grip on his hips sliding down to his balls, fondling them softly in his hands. Kendall trashed around, the hands in James’s hair near but scratching James’s scalp when James took him in deeper, his head bobbing up and down between Kendall’s legs a little faster with every movement.  
  
“James, fuck,  _James_ ,” he heard Kendall groan above him as he still softly squeezed his balls in his hands, and James deemed him ready to go further now, before he’d come down his throat. His mouth moved off of Kendall’s dick and he kissed his way down, licking Kendall’s perineum before he slid his tongue across his hole and left a wet trail behind that made Kendall lock his legs around James’s head.  
James grinned widely as his tongue slipped out and kissed the skin, dipping in occasionally just to watch Kendall trash around the couch, his left hand dragging across the black leather as he tried to get a hold of himself. The fact that all of this was going to be documented on camera for him to watch back whenever he wanted, made the entire situation so much more thrilling and arousing for James that he had to cup himself through his underwear. He let out a sigh of relief against Kendall’s ass and snickered when he heard him huff in annoyance.  
  
“Diamond, I'm not... Hur-“  
  
Kendall snapped his eyes shut and furrowed his eyebrows, trying to get some control back in the situation, and James was decent enough to stop his movements for a while and watch Kendall regulate his breathing. He sucked a finger into his mouth, swirling the digit around it until Kendall was relatively calm again and inserted it without warning, making Kendall stiffen on the couch, his entire body tense underneath him.  
  
James took his dick into his mouth again, swirling his tongue around the tip to try and relax him, his finger slowly moving in and out of Kendall. When he finally started to grind back against him, he inserted another finger, scissoring them inside of him. He wasn’t sure Kendall realized how hard he was, because fuck, he couldn’t wait much longer. With eyes closed, his fingers went in deeper until he hit that spot that made Kendall go rigid, legs closing around James’s head so tight that James wasn’t sure he was ever going to be able to breathe again and he had to pull off Kendall’s dick to try and get at least some air.  
  
“Do that again,” Kendall whimpered in between breaths, not even caring where his masculinity went, and James happily obliged, finding great satisfaction in watching Kendall buck back against him, imagining he was above him, pounding into him in front of a camera.  
  
He stood up, removing his fingers before he pulled down his boxer briefs, sighing in relief when the cool air finally hit his member. James looked down at Kendall, reveling in the way he was sprawled across the couch, legs wide open on display and sweaty hair clung to his forehead. He saw how his chest was heaving, glistening in sweat, and James’s heart was swelling in a wave of love, one that he tried to push away as soon as he could.  
  
He hovered over Kendall and positioned his member in front his entrance, prying his lips open and breathing into his mouth as he pushed in, noticing how Kendall tensed up underneath him again. He rubbed his abs, trying to get him to relax, and kissed him soundly, pushing his tongue in again until he felt how Kendall’s legs wrapped around his hips and he sighed into his mouth, pushing all the way in and holding still to let him adjust.  
  
His lips traveled down his jaw, nipping and biting as he went, until Kendall bucked up into him, notifying him it was okay to move. And oh god, when he started moving, Kendall was so tight around him and he never wanted to stop, never again, and could someone remind James why they couldn’t do this all the time?  
  
“Faster, James, faster,” Kendall sighed against him and pulled him flush against his chest, kissing the all the skin he could reach and clawing his nails into his back when James sped up his pace, sliding in and out of him in such a pace that Kendall could barely keep up with him anymore. He was embarrassingly close after all the build up from the past hour and judging by the look on James’s face, it wouldn’t take long for him anymore either.  
  
James pushed his face into Kendall’s hair, not caring how sweaty and gross it was. He grabbed the blonde’s hips as he changed the angle slightly and hit Kendall’s prostate dead on, who let out a squeak and started sobbing as James hit that spot continuously, ramming into it with his tip faster and faster until actual tears started to form in Kendall’s eyes. One last slam into him and Kendall came undone underneath him without James so much as touching his member, his body relaxing and becoming limp while James thrust into him a few more times before he unloaded into Kendall with a loud grunt. He pulled out, making them both wince, and crashed on top of Kendall, his face still buried into his golden hair.  
  
They both just lay there for a while, breathing against each other, James’s hand trailing circles on Kendall’s chest. The atmosphere had changed from heavy to sweet into a matter of seconds and James couldn’t stop himself from pressing soft kisses against Kendall’s neck. He felt the blonde’s lips curl into a smile and he gently took the skin between his teeth and tugged softly, just enough to leave a mark, before pressing another kiss against it lovingly.  
  
Kendall’s head turned to the right to allow James more access and he was met with the sight of the camera still rolling, noticing how the red light was still burning into his eyes. James moved in to press a chaste kiss to his throat when Kendall abruptly sat up and pointed towards the camera.  
  
“James,” he cleared his throat and watched how James sat up in confusion, too. “The camera’s still on.”  
  
James let out a shriek of embarrassment, not wanting that particular action to be caught on camera, and jumped up, running towards it and turning it off as fast as he could. Kendall couldn’t tear away his gaze from James’s naked back, once again admiring how his muscles flexed.  
  
“Do you want to watch it now?” James asked bashfully, his voice awfully soft in comparison to how he had sounded just an hour before. Kendall looked at him, not sure how to answer, when they heard movement in the room next door. They looked at each other in fear, both grabbing their jeans and pulling them on as quickly as they could before the door to James’s room opened and a sleepy Logan stood in the doorframe, rubbing his eyes as he stared at the two flushed boys.  
  
“What are you still doing up?” he asked sleepily, letting his eyes roam through the room as he tried to understand the situation at hand.  
  
“Nothing, Loges. Let’s go to bed,” Kendall soothed and walked towards Logan, his hand resting on the small of his back and pushing him back inside. He heard James snicker behind him. “Guess we’ll have to save that tape for another night,” and he couldn’t be blamed if he laughed so hard that even Carlos woke up, angrily throwing a pillow to his head before holding out his arms to Logan to go back to sleep.


End file.
